Waiting List
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Ch17 is up! Clarisse have to marry to the Viscount, but what does Joseph say to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting List **

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters.

Author's Note: As Julie said yesterday: '… and the adventure and the journey continues.'

**Chapter 1**

"YOU WANT TO MARRY TO THE VISCOUNT?" Joseph barely could breathe, "Clarisse... Say something, please!"

"I do not want it…" she whispered, "I just… I just have to."

"This is ridiculous, why on Earth you would have to? I mean I cannot believe you are thinking on it at all… It's just a weak trying from that bastard."

"No…" she shook her head desperately, "I checked it. The Genovian Law states that a woman cannot rule the country on her own, not even if she is a widow."

"Then problem solved. We are getting married, you said 'yes'. Can you remember?"

"Of course I can, but it's not that simple Joseph. I cannot marry to anybody only to someone from Rupert's family… or I have to step down. Without that bloody Viscount no-one ever would have remembered this law, but now as it came to light my position is in danger, so if I want to stay I must marry."

"This is a nightmare."

"This is my only chance…"

"Only chance for what?"

"I have to keep the throne… I cannot let the Viscount steal it from my family."

"And that's why you just give in so easily? We had plans Clarisse! I've… I've been waiting for you nearly in my whole life and now…when we could be finally together, you simply push me aside and marry the Viscount?"

"It's my duty."

"Can you hear yourself?"

"This will be just another arranged marriage…"

"Another arranged marriage? Another ARRANGED MARRIAGE? Clarisse…you are a grown up woman, they cannot force you to get married to someone you do not want to."

"It seems you still cannot understand my life Joseph. After all these years… oh my God," she sighed desperately, "I'm a queen, not a simple woman from the street and you perfectly knew that when we started this. You said you can accept my lifestyle."

"Of course I can accept your lifestyle, but that does not mean I have to accept that you will marry to someone else! You are mine! I mean…"

"Of course I'm yours…" she stepped closer, softly touching his arm. "I was… and I will always be."

"Then marry me," he whispered,

"I cannot do that…"

"Clarisse…" he was desperate, "Please… I cannot lose you."

"Then help me…" she asked softly, "Help me to keep my country. This marriage would not last forever, just for a few months until we figure out something. Please Joseph…I'm sure we can do this together."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hey Girls! Thanks so much for those lovely reviews, I really hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And now, I'm sending a big hug to Kristi-Julie, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, negschainshaw, Veve, sevy MMAD, Faby, OSUSprinks and to Vluy. = )

"Please Joseph…I'm sure we can do this together," she whispered the last bit, waiting for his answer, but long moments had passed until he finally spoke.

"I don't know…" he sighed, "This is… I mean when you were married to Rupert that was so, I'm not sure this is the right word or not, but that was so 'natural', but now… it's just crazy."

"I know."

"This is like killing yourself from your own will instead of someone would murder you."

"Yeah, I think so," she looked down, knowing that he was right. "Not to mention, that with Rupert everything was so different… He was my friend. I mean I loved Rupert in my own way and we were fine together, but now it will be just an arranged marriage and nothing more."

"I hate this word."

"What? Arranged marriage?"

"Yes," nodded Joseph. "It's so… brutal in a way. It's like raping or something like that."

"Oh please do not worry. This marriage will exist only on paper, I would never ever let him to… you know. I think if he would kiss me, I would surely puke on him."

"But just after I would have killed him."

"Don't worry, that won't happen."

"Are you sure? I mean do you really think Mabrey knows where the limit is?"

"Well if he does not, he will have to learn it soon. He cannot think it will be a real marriage."

"I'm not sure he agrees on the meaning of the word 'marriage' with you. Look Clarisse, if you really want to start this, you have to prepare for a war."

"It cannot be so… hard."

"Oh you will see, it can."

"But… you will be with me, right?" she smiled up at him and he could not resist anymore. He finally gave in,

"I would never let you alone into this," he said lovingly, just when Mia stormed in with Charlotte.

"Have you heard what the Viscount said at Parliament Grandma?" she could barely breathe from running.

"Yes of course dear, and I already made my decision."

"Oh, thanks God. I don't know what he was thinking. This is ridiculous, I mean who the hell think he is to force you to be his wife. It's outrageous. We are not in the Middle Ages for heaven's sake. I hope you will show him where to go…"

"Well…"

"What?" asked Mia surprised, looking at her with a questioning look on her face, then she finally understood, "No…" she shook her head, "No, no, no! You're kidding… Grandma?"

"Darling…"

"Shut up! I mean this is not happening, right?" Clarisse remained silent, "Joe? At least you say something! Grandma is going to marry to another man!... Oh, don't look at me that way, we know it for ages." they turned around,

"But not THAT long…" Charlotte tried, blushing.

"Can we just move on?" cried Mia. "This is not important now. The point is, how the hell were you thinking to say 'yes'? The Viscount is so disgusting, mean and… oh my God, how can you do it?"

"Maybe, YOU are the one who want to get married?," asked Clarisse all of a sudden, finally saying something.

"…Getting married? But why? I mean why you are asking it?"

"Just because if you would have listened the whole story first time in your life, you would know that if I will not marry the Viscount, then you would have to get married in a few weeks."

"WHAT?...To whom?"

"It does not matter. In your case, you could choose 'freely' who you would want to start a family with."

"A family?" asked Mia with shocked face, "But I'm too young for that…"

"Oh really?... Then my decision seems not that stupid anymore, am I right?"

"Excuse me," Joseph cut it, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because it's not an option for me. I would never let her to do it," said Clarisse on a soft voice, now turning to her granddaughter, "I do not want the life for you I had in your age. Our marriage with your grandfather turned out quite splendidly, but I want you to have a CHOICE… Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I think so… thank you. Thank you so much Grandma." whispered Mia with tears in her eyes before Clarisse hugged her. "But I do not want you to sleep with him."

"Sleeping with him?" Clarisse pulled away, "Oh dear," she laughed. "Why would I sleep with him? He cannot force me to do that, and by the way do you really think Joseph would let that happen?"

"Gosh no," chuckled Mia relieved as she took a quick glance at Joseph's face. "You're right, but then how have you imagined this marriage?"

"Well… as it seems our Viscount wants to be our family, so I think we can give him what he deserves, agree?"

"Oh, definitely agree," chuckled Mia with a wicked grin on her face.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. I was busy, but it's over! So here's the next chapter! I'm sending a hug to all of you, namely to negschainshaw, Honkytonkangel, bluegirl-783, Veve, OSUSprinks, tengland, Kristi-Julie, Vluy, sevy MMAD, Charlotte Kutaway, Faithful Magewhisper and to kychick. Thanks again!

"Well… as it seems our Viscount wants to be our family, so I think we can give him what he deserves, agree?"

"Oh, definitely agree," chuckled Mia with a wicked grin on her face and the alliance has been made. Frankly, there was something frightening in them. The exchange of looks between these two was like officially announcing a state of war.

"I think I should start to feel sorry for Mabrey…," grinned Joseph with an amused smile on his face,

"Well, you know how they say…" smiled Mia, "You better watch out what you wish for."

"Very true Princess," chuckled Charlotte. "And we are right behind you."

"Thanks Char. Wish we could have the same support at Parliament. Nearly everyone is Mabrey's man there, only a few people are on our side like the Prime Minister or Lord Palimore, but they cannot do much against this whole thing. Never mind, at least here at the palace we are one team."

"Absolutely Princess, the whole palace staff will support us."

"Actually…" grinned Mia, "It will be a great fun."

"Well I do not think…" Joseph protested.

"Don't worry Joe, we will manage it. Come on Char, we have tremendously lot of things to do."

"Like?" asked Joseph,

"Like planning… Planning is a very important thing, so we must eat something first," chuckled Mia and grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Mia is really enjoying this, don't you think?"

"Yes I do," smiled Clarisse, "She was always a great player,"

"Oh yes, I can remember," nodded Joseph, "It did not matter what was we were playing, she always had to win in everything. She is the most persistent girl I've ever met."

"She inherited it from me," smiled Clarisse proudly.

"Yeah, but there is something more in her… she is... extremely fearless in a way, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, that's definitely true."

"And don't you think it's a bit worrisome?"

"Well… for the Viscount, I hope so," laughed Clarisse,

"Oh someone called my name?" Mabrey grinned at the door. "I'm so glad you already mention me my darling."

"I'm not your…" started Clarisse coldly, when Joseph cut in,

"I would like to have a word with the Viscount if you don't mind, Your Majesty."

"Oh not at all, just take your time." smiled Clarisse and looked challengingly into the Viscount's eyes as she left the room.

"So…" started Mabrey, "I'm sure, you want to say congratulations. Judging from this lovely smile of her, she will gladly accept my offer to be my wife."

"You are pitiful."

"I should say determined, but if you prefer, I will not argue with you. After all you are the loser here… but please do not worry, she will be in good hands." He laughed with a meaningful look on his face.

"She will never be 'in your hands'…" said Joseph calmly with a homicidal look in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure she will. She just needs a little time to realize where she really belongs and I think that's certainly not you. I am the one, who can give her future."

"You are so self-confident."

"But of course." laughed the Viscount.

"That's really impressive, but do not forget one thing…" he said and stepped extremely close to him, "I will be on your heels, whatever you do…" he whispered to his ear, "Wherever you are…Always."

"After all, that's your JOB, am I right?"

"Exactly," Joseph smiled dangerously, "And there's one really good thing in this job of mine… I have free hand about intruders… any kind of them."

"It sounds as a menace for me."

"It doesn't just sound like that."

"So that means…" grinned the Viscount, "SOMEONE will always observe when I will make her… happy?"

"Well…if your fantasy works that way, it's your problem. But, you will certainly need your fantasy for surviving this marriage. Poor Mabrey… you will have a beautiful wife. Elegant, graceful, sexy and you cannot touch her… It sounds like a torture for me."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks soooo much for all the lovely reviews, I really do love your comments and messages. I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to sevy MMAD, Veve, Kristi-Julie, Faithful Magewhisper, bluegirl-783, tengland2 and to risingdancer.

"Poor Mabrey… you will have a beautiful wife. Elegant, graceful, sexy and you cannot touch her… It sounds like a torture for me." smiled Joseph, but the Viscount did not give up.

"I am a gentleman… maybe you don't know what that means," he said sarcastically, "But let it be enough that I can wait. By the way, 'waiting' is a thing you really know, am I right? Always being on the second place is a bit… annoying? Stressful?"

"I agree on this, but actually it has a good side as everything."

"I doubt it."

"Well maybe from your point of view it's really not that good, but for me…" Joseph was so self-confident. "All of this accumulated stress makes possible to give you what you really deserve."

"Actually, the only thing I deserve is her," he smiled, "So if I was you, I would start seeking for a new woman, but don't worry, if you cannot make it without help, you can still pay for it," laughed Mabrey loudly as he left the room, and he was really satisfied with himself.

"I will kill him." hissed Joseph when Mia showed up a few moments later.

"Maybe you should poison him," she offered as she picked out an invitation.

"What's this? Dinner party?"

"Yeah, we just got the invitation. Actually we bumped into Lionel, who said the Viscount already arranged a "smaller" dinner party for tomorrow night."

"A what?"

"Nothing big, just we, the Prime Minister a few people from Parliament and the head of the staff, what means Mrs. Kaut…"

"And me…"

"Exactly. I'm sure it will be great fun."

"Why do you think everything is fun?"

"Because I know it is... actually" she leaned closer "I made a few changes on the sitting order, you know I wanna sit next to my lovely new Grandpa."

"Don't spare him…" he said with a meaningful look, "Anyway how on Earth think he can arrange anything here?"

"I think it's his privilege from his position at Parliament, just he has never used this before."

"I have to tell it to Clarisse…." he sighed and hastened away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Clarisse's suite…

"I thought there will be something like this…" said Clarisse with resignation as she put down her brush after finishing her hair. "This whole thing is just too much, but we have to do something against it."

"Yes, but maybe not tonight," said Joseph and grabbed her hand,

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, I have," he smiled lovingly and drew her closer, "What would you say for a relaxing night? You should take a hot bath first, then I would make some light dinner and we would watch a movie or something… just the two of us."

"Gosh, that would be lovely," she smiled, just losing herself in his eyes for a few moments. She could not remember the last time when they were able to spend a night together. "I'm so in need of this. I mean just simply being with you."

"Then hurry with that bath, while I pop down for some ingredients for dinner and arrange that no-one could disturb us."

"Ok," she gave him a quick kiss. "And don't forget to lock the door when you came back," she smiled mischievously.

About twenty some minutes later Clarisse stepped out of the bathroom after a relaxing hot bath and just smiled as she realized that Joseph was already made some sushi at her little private kitchen.

"Oh we'll eat sushi?"

"I know you love it…"

"And I know how much you hate making it…"

"But not for you," he smiled and Clarisse knew he really meant it. "And until I'm ready with the sushi, you find there some chocolate balls…"

"Oh, Joseph…" she was really touched, "I know I seem ridiculous, but I cannot help myself. These last few weeks were so tiring and just too much, but this night is such perfection …"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Yes I am… and thank you for this lovely night," her smile was radiant.

"Everything for my… Clarisse."

"You wanted to say 'queen'?" she smiled,

"Yes, you are my queen. But not in that way as people uses here. I mean…"

"I know how you meant it," she smiled, stepping closer, "If you say exactly what others say, it's still completely different."

"Like when you are smiling at me in public," he said lovingly,

"Not to mention when I touch you."

"Oh yes," he laughed, "That's like making love in public."

"Hey!" she cried teasingly, "You are saying that I'm making love in public with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I promise I will control myself in the future."

"Please don't do that." he chuckled and drew her close for a kiss. "Promise me."

"You know I would promise you anything," she whispered with eyes closed as she felt as Joseph captured her lips again and the world slowly disappeared… Feeling him, smelling him, snuggling up to him was like… she could not imagine anything better than this… but they had to woke up, because the food landed on the floor with a loud noise.

"Oh no…" she cried regretful. "Now, everything is in waste."

"Never mind," he smiled as they bent down to pick up what remained from the food. "I will start it again."

"And I promise I will wait outside. I'm just taking the chocolate," she grabbed the package, "And I will pick a movie while you are making dinner, ok?"

"Ok, and don't forget… I TRUST you," he winked,

"I see." she smiled, "Erm, so no musical, no cute-children-with-animal thing, no sci-fi, no costume film… Oh, I already know it," she smiled excitedly.

"What's that?"

"It will be a surprise, but I can tell you it's one of your favorites."

"Ok," he smiled and gave her a kiss. "And now… get out of the kitchen," he said teasingly, "I have to concentrate."

"I take it as a compliment," she smiled,

"It is." He winked and kissed her before letting her go.

Dinner was simply fantastic, and now they just relaxed on the sofa watching the end credits in each other's arms…

"That was lovely," she smiled,

"Yes it was and thanks for picking this, I really do love old time movies."

"Me too," she smiled up at him. "These films are so simple and so perfect at the same time."

"Simple and perfect as the best things in life," he was gently stroking her cheek, watching her lovingly for a few moments. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to bed," she smiled, "Can you stay? I mean you have to go back?"

"No." he shook his head with a twinkle in his eyes, "I can stay if you want, and I will sneak out in the morning as always," he winked and drew her closer, but she stopped him.

"No," she smiled, "I don't want you to sneak out… not anymore."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! As always I want to say thanks for all the lovely, heartwarming reviews, I really do love them. So I'm sending a hug to all of you, namely to hermionegranger865, Veve, bluegirl-783, Faithful Magewhisper, tengland2, OSUSprinks, my dear sevy MMAD, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous and to JulieFan35.

"I don't want you to sneak out… not anymore," she just looked into his eyes for a few moments, wanting him to understand the importance of her statement.

"You mean…"

"Yes. I would like you to move in. We have been hiding too long and I do not want to feel guilty anymore. If they can look on as I have to get married to a man I hate, then look on as I live with you…,"

"With your lover… there's no other definition for this."

"Yes there is. 'The love of my life'," she said lovingly and grabbed his hand, "For me, you are my husband… and I want my husband to live with me,"

"I want nothing more."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"I just feel it…This look on your face. You don't want to tell me, right?"

"There's really nothing to tell."

"Joseph…"

"It's nothing really," he tried to be convincing.

"You feel embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? No. Not at all...," he tried to not look into her eyes, but she was persistent and did not break the eye contact. "Just this lover thing..."

"See?"

"But it doesn't matter!"

"Of course it does," she sat up, "I do not want you to feel embarrassed and you really do not have to. I mean you were my lover before and you are still it is, then what's the difference?"

"A lot."

"Please, tell me… I really want to understand."

"Ok," he sighed. "Being with you secretly was… we weren't lovers, I mean of course we were, but we both knew it's not a love affair, everything was always so clear, no plays, no games, no tactics. We knew we love each other, just the circumstances did not allow us to step forward, but now… as it will come to light I… I will be nothing more, just the queen's lover."

"But who cares if we know what is between us?"

"It's just like…," he had to find the words, "If I could not get you properly. You know, if I wouldn't be good enough."

"Gosh." She sighed and stood up. She had to take a few steps to collect her thoughts. "It's my fault."

"What? No!" he protested immediately and went after her, turning her to face with him. "It's just the circumstances. We just have to hold on for a little more, that's all."

"So you do not want to move in?"

"I didn't say that, of course I want it. Look Clarisse… it's just a slight detail and I said it doesn't matter."

"But it hurts you."

"No! Look…please do not think too much on this, ok? It's just a new situation I had to clear in myself, but you did not give me time to think, you immediately came with your questions."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know," he tried to make her smile, but she started crying,

"I so desperately try to make things 'normal' between us. I know we are in an extraordinary situation, but I do not want that anything could make an effect on what is between us, because it's 'special'. It does not matter my position or yours or the people around us, it's something over… everything we know."

"That's why I said it doesn't matter," he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "It has no importance what kind of obstacles or bad feelings come into our way, it does not matter. We know we meant to be together."

"Yes," she finally smiled a little. "I know that."

"And after this nightmare is over, you can make me an honorable man with marrying me."

"Oh Joseph," she could not help but chuckled, "I promise I will fix your reputation."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews to Veve, Faithful Magewhisper, Sprinks, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Faby and to my dear sevy MMAD.

"I promise I will fix your reputation," she chuckled as he drew her closer and kissed her.

"I really hope so…" his voice was teasing, "And now I will bring over a few stuff of mine, just to convince you."

"That's a very good idea," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss, "But please, don't stay too long."

"I think I can make that promise," he winked and went outside. As he disappeared behind the door Clarisse immediately headed to her closet and started looking for a proper wardrobe for him. Her clothes flooded everything, but she knew with a little packing she can set a few wardrobes free for him. She just finished with the first one as he arrived back,

"Clarisse?" he asked from outside, because he could not find her.

"I'm here… at the closet,"

"Ah, there you are," he smiled, "I've just brought these first, you know just a few things for tomorrow."

"Perfect, because I could emptied only one wardrobe on a sudden."

"You emptied a wardrobe for me?" he was really touched,

"But of course. And tomorrow you can move in properly. I want you to feel 'at home' here."

"With you I always feel 'at home'," he drew her to his embrace. "I love you," his voice was whispering, his smile gentle,

"Me too," she smiled and slowly inhaled his scent as she snuggled into his arms. "I'm so glad you are here with me."

"But not as much as me," he said lovingly, "All in my life… I wanted nothing more, than be as close to you as possible," he said as she gently pulled away, facing with him,

"Then what would you say for a 'welcome home' night?" she smiled with pure love in her eyes, "Being as close to you as possible."

"I could not imagine anything better than this," he whispered as he kissed her and the world slowly disappeared around them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning they woke up in each others arms and Joseph could finally hold her in the morning as well, what really meant much for him.

"Good morning my dear," she whispered, watching lovingly Joseph's happiness, what was written all over his face. He still could not believe that they were officially together. It was like a dream.

"Good morning my love," he smiled, softly touching her face, "You know, it's the best way to wake up."

"If you like this view so much I can take a photo so you can watch it all the time."

"That's really kind my dear, but I prefer original things," he tickled her, so she started giggling.

"Hey… that's not fair!"

"Who said life is fair?" he teased her, "You are here in my arms, and as I'm planning it, you will never be free."

"That's ok, because I won't try to get free," she whispered as she leant closer and kissed him. The funny sense of the situation quickly turned into something else, passion and desire as the kiss deepened and they both knew it won't be a jumping-out-of-bed kind of morning… fortunately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was nearly nine o'clock when Joseph left her suite, prepared for the curious eyes, but he found no-one outside her door, neither on his way to the security room, what was nearly empty. When he entered to the kitchen everything seemed normal, if they wouldn't realized that their boss was in three hours late and the queen was still in her suite, from where he just stepped out a few minutes ago. He could not decide between 'they really did not realize it' or 'it was just not that big a news', but Charlotte's smile was a real answer.

"Good morning, Joseph," her expression was cheeky,

"Good morning to you, as well," he could not hide the twinkle in his eyes, "So… any news?"

"Yes there is. Erm… we prepared everything for tonight. Although this dinner was the Viscount's idea, we will still do our best as always."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled with self-confidence, "Mia really helped me a lot… Didn't you Princess?" she asked as Mia stepped in,

"'_We are family'_…" she sang with a smirk on her face as she picked up a big pot of ice-cream. "'_I got all my sisters with me…We are family.'_"

"She is like this whole morning," chuckled Charlotte. "She is in 'bitchy' mood as she calls."

"Oh yeah,…_'We are family'_" she winked, "By the way, if you say Grandma is ready for visitors," she turned to Joseph, "You know I just do not want to disturb anything you might want to… khm, continue upstairs."

"Think twice what you want to say young lady."

"I have a few ideas in my head, you know," she smiled as the cat smiles to the mouse.

"And I have only one thing in mine," smirked Joseph, "Princess lessons."

"…Deal," she held up her hands with a smile, "I think I just… pop up to Grandma,"

"Very good idea."

"See you later guys," she smiled and hurried out.

"You really good in this Joseph," Charlotte teased him, but he did not realize it,

"Yes, I can deal with teenagers very well."

"Uh-huh…," chuckled Charlotte, "But if she would not like you, you would have to find another job for your mental health."

"I think you're right," he laughed.

"So meet you tonight…"

"Yes, I cannot wait," smiled Joseph with a sense of war in his voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse was simply breathtaking as she slowly walked down on the stairs, and on the side of Joseph took her place at the table. She sat on the head of the big dinner table with Joseph on her left as the head of the staff and with the Viscount on her right as her 'most important' guest tonight. Her creed was 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. So that was the sitting order in main lines, next to Joseph sat Charlotte, then Mrs. Kaut and a few members of parliament, and on the other side next to the Viscount sat Mia of course. Originally there should have been Mr. Montaz, but the princess made a few changes on the sitting order as she hinted, so she could be really close to his lovely new relative.

"I'm so glad you are here Arthur," said Mia with her loveliest smile as the Viscount took a slip from his champagne, "…Or should I call you grandpa?" asked Mia as the Viscount nearly spat out the drink,

"I would prefer Arthur if you do not mind."

"Sure," she smiled widely, "Anyway I must tell you I'm really glad we are sitting next to each other, because I have a lot of things to discuss with you."

"Really?" he asked but he did not truly care, his attention was rather on Joseph who was in front of him,

"Yes, I have a dilemma and I'm sure you can help me with."

"Yes, yes," he murmured, but he turned to Joseph now, who just got his dinner from the maid, "If you have trouble with using those things," he pointed to the fork and knife, "I can help you with it,"

"Really?" asked Joseph coldly, grabbing his knife, "Then why don't you lean closer, to find out how good I'm at using it."

"Please," asked Clarisse on a disapproving way,

"See? He is too aggressive for a simple dinner," remarked the Viscount satisfied.

"No," smiled Clarisse, "I just wanted to say that it's a brand new silverware."

Charlotte could not help herself and laughed out loud, but Mia fortunately just bit into a bread roll so she could control herself,

"Arthur…" said Mia after she pulled herself together, "Hey Arthur,"

"What?" he was really fed up with the princess, but she had not even started it,

"What did Nicholas say about me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know," she lowered her voice, "I'm sure he likes me. We've met a few times and there was something between us. My hair was not so shiny those days, and my hairdresser said I had to part it on the right. So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"My hair of course," Mia cried, rolling her eyes, "So do you think my hair looks better parted on the right or the left?"

"…"

"It's an important question, and you are also a man so please could you focus a bit?"

"I think both sides are great," he answered and tried to turn to Joseph, but Mia pulled him back, "But what do you think, Nicholas prefers the left or the right side?"

"I think a Sanax would be great for him," remarked Clarisse with a smile, leaning to Joseph.

"I'm sure of it… Mia is really in her element tonight," he smirked as they laughed.

The dessert came quickly, but not for the Viscount… after an hour with the princess he looked like a ghost, but he had to pull himself together,

"May I have everybody's attention please?" he stood up and took a deep breath, "As you all know, the reason we are here tonight is the celebration of our family and friends, but I think this dinner is also a beginning of a new area."

Charlotte and Joseph looked at each other…

"At the parliament yesterday I tried to review the possible future of Genovia, and I think I found a solution what is unifying everybody's interests, what is namely a marriage, a royal marriage between our lovely Queen and me."

Clarisse recognized as Joseph clenched his fists. He really needed all his self-control to hold himself back from killing that bastard.

"So we have a proper solution, the only thing is missing an answer…" he picked out a little velvet box, what hid a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring, "So Clarisse, my dear what are you saying?"

"…Small."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author'****s Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, namely to tengland2, OSUSprinks, Veve, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Faithful Magewhisper and to my dear sevy MMAD.

"...Small."

"Excuse me?"

"I said SMALL. The diamond is too small."

"You mean..." the Viscount was at a loss, he could not believe what she just said.

"I do not wear under a size, I'm a queen if you wouldn't know."

"Oh, I just..."

"If you not willing to spend on an important piece like our engagement ring, then what can I expect from you? But if you have not enough money..." she said with a meaningful look on her face, "That's another case of course."

"I have enough money," he was in a huff.

"You can admit if you do not, no problem."

"I have enough money," he repeated with clenched teeth,

"And I have enough jewels as you know," she continued calmly, "So you do not have to buy me anything... but I hope you can afford to buy your own clothes at least."

"I will change it if that's your wish…"

Clarisse did not deign to answer, just stood up gracefully and turned back to the Viscount once more,

"Oh, and I gladly accept your offer..." she said and with that she left the room, leaving shocked silence behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A few moments later at the lobby...

"Wow Grandma!" cried Mia, "You were awesome! I've never ever seen this side of you, but I must tell you, you are an icon," Mia was so enthusiastic, "You were so patronizing, so graceful that you literally took my breath away."

"Please Mia..." she had to take deep breaths,

"What's the matter Grandma? Have I said something wrong?"

"No dear, you are very sweet, just... Could we talk about this tomorrow?"

Joseph looked at her with a meaningful look.

"Oh...right," answered Mia uncertainly, "Sure, just go. Good night Grandma."

"Good night my dear," she smiled gratefully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they closed the door in her suite, Clarisse just stopped at the big French windows, looking out a bit depressed…

"Everything ok?" asked Joseph softly as he stepped behind her and gently rested his hand on her shoulders.

"Yes, of course," she sighed, still looking out of the window, "I just panicked a bit I think... When I saw that ring, suddenly everything seemed so real. I mean I knew that was going to happen, but..."

"You can get off anytime..." he said softly,

"No. I can do it. I just… I just had to pull myself together a bit, that's all… Just a few minutes and I will be ok."

"Right, but whatever you chose don't forget… I'm here for you,"

"I know," she smiled gratefully, covering his hand on her shoulder with hers. "Without you, I'm sure I couldn't do it."

He just wrapped his arms around her, while he kissed her neck as an answer. They just stood there like that for a while, Clarisse leaning against his chest, looking out of the window.

"But at least..." she started smiling, "There's something good in this whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yes," she gently freed herself from Joseph's embrace and went over to her nightstand, taking out a beautiful antique ring.

"I've been dreaming about wearing this ring so long." she smiled lovingly, stepping back to him, "It symbolizes our new life together… the happiness. I've never dared to put it on, after all how could I have explained it?" she said and looked at the ring lovingly. "But now...I think I can finally do it."

He was just smiling as he took the ring and put it on her finger, "It's smaller than what you usually wear..." he teased her,

"Yes," she chuckled wholeheartedly, "But it's the most important one... Not to mention that you went back to Croatia for it."

"I knew how much you loved it."

"Yes," she said dreamily, "That summer was unforgettable."

"The first time I finally dared to hold your hand." he chuckled on his shyness, "Just strolling around in town..."

"Hand in hand… Gosh, I was so happy. I can still remember the feeling of your hand around mine... and we were free."

"Yes," he looked at her lovingly, "We were far away from home and that little town was like another world. No-one ever heard about Genovia, so no-one gave attention to us… sneaking out every night for a little walk," he smiled, "And I will never forget as you were standing mesmerized at the little antique shop, telling about how sure you are this ring has a great past, and how you can feel the full of happiness what is simply radiating from it."

"I was a bit enchanted I think," she looked down, blushing.

"No, you were completely right about the story of that ring… except one thing."

"And what was that?"

"That the happiness radiates not from the past, but the future of it."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm sooo sorry about the delay… but now (finally) here's the new chapter. Thanks for everyone for the lovely reviews, namely to risingdancer, Veve, tengland2, Faithful Magewhisper, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783 and to my dear sevy MMAD.

"That the happiness radiates not from the past, but the future of it," smiled Joseph and kissed her hand lovingly,

"You know…," she looked down for a moment, "I've never thought about this, but thinking on it I'm sure, you're right."

"Yes," he nodded happily, "We just have to hold on for a little more then everything will be alright."

"I do not want to disturb your 'From Here to Eternity' moment…" said the Viscount smiling at the door, "But we…" he pointed at Clarisse, "Have a little thing to discuss."

"What the HELL are you doing here?" asked Joseph angrily, forcing the Viscount to take a step back. "You cannot step thorough that door… Shades?" now he was speaking to his headset. "We have an…," he looked at the Viscount with disgust, "Unexpected visitor at the Royal Suite… uh-huh, fine," then he turned back to Mabrey with a dangerous look on his face, "And now you have to go…,"

"Oh, sure, sure." he smiled, then looked at Clarisse, "I just wanted to let you know my darling," Joseph grabbed Mabrey's tuxedo, but he just continued, "That I do not like embarrassment."

"Well, that's a shame…" she answered with poker face, "But it seems you have to get used to it." That was the moment when Shades arrived with a few other security men in full armor.

"The Viscount is leaving." said Joseph shortly, as they grabbed Mabrey and led him out. "Wait me downstairs," he ordered, then closed the door for a moment, turning back to Clarisse. "Just go to bed, ok? … I'm taking care of this."

"Joseph please…" she was desperate,

"Just do not worry, ok?" he stroked her arm to encourage her, "It won't take too long,"

"…Right," she finally smiled as he gave her a quick kiss and left the room.

As the security team put the Viscount into a car and made sure he left the palace, Joseph ordered everybody to the security room…

"I will not search for who's fault was letting him to reach the second floor, not to mention the Royal Suite," Joseph said as everybody stood their in guilty silence, "But from now on, he cannot step into the palace until the wedding," he felt a cramp in his stomach, "There's no excuse, just if Her Majesty grant it, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" they answered at once.

"Right, and now I want two extra people in every shift and… I think that's all for now," he sighed and sat down to his desk making the changes on the night shift.

It was nearly eleven o'clock when he went back to Clarisse. She was already in bed. Laying with opened eyes, just thinking…

"Hey, are you still awake?" he asked softly as he saw the light, stepping into the bedroom.

"Of course." she sat up, feeling much relieved to see him, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. He left the palace with a little help, and from now on he cannot step into the palace until the wedding, just if you let him in. So you will have a little free time."

"Thanks, that was a very good idea," she smiled lovingly as he climbed into bed.

"Wish I could keep him out forever, but I think that's just a dream," he said as they snuggled opposite to each other. Their heads laying closely on a pillow.

"You put him out for a few days, and that is what we need now…," she said lovingly, cupping his cheek, "I'm so glad you are here with me,"

"I love that you need me."

"But… I've always needed you."

"No," he smiled, "I just wanted to say that you were always so strong and self-confident, but now you are… weaker, in a good way if you know what I mean."

"So you like me better defenceless? she teased him,

"Clarisse…"

"You want to protect me?"

"No… I mean of course I want it, I just love that you need me more, you cuddle more times than before, gosh it sounds so stupid…"

"No, I think I understand," she smiled, "I'm more a woman on your side now than a queen."

"That's it," he sighed happily, "I could not put into words, but that's exactly what I mean,"

"This is your effect," she smiled, "You always bring out the woman from me and I'm enjoying it very much. It's like I can finally relax a bit, because there's somebody who take care of me, who fights instead of me and it's fantastic," she smiled then leant closer and kissed him on the lips. First, she just took a small kiss onto his lower lip, then before she could continue he kissed her fully. She was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen, her silky white skin, her soft, blonde hair, what was not cut for a while, so it gave her a sweet, home feeling. The whole woman was so soft, warm and radiant, he could not get enough of her, never. Maybe it was a bit much, but he could not resist, he wanted to feel her again and again, losing himself in her beauty, in her sweetness, and in the most radiating smile he has ever seen.

"Have you moved in completely?" asked Clarisse as they broke the kiss, returning back to reality.

"Oh yes… everything went according to plan."

"Really?" she was a bit surprised,

"Yeah, I was a bit worried, but it seems nobody cared. I mean I just walked down the corridor with suitcases or with a few shirts and people just passed me with a neutral smile."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, I've never thought it would be that easy."

"Well, then just enjoy it…"

"How do you mean?"

"You know… maybe the staff likes it, but I'm sure the Viscount will not be as happy as them."

"Yeah, but that will be the real enjoyment."

"Are you waiting for it?"

"Absolutely, I cannot wait to see his face when he finds out that we are living together."

"Me too," she nodded and kissed him giggling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning Mia did not wait too long and hurried into her Grandmother's suite with a big grin on her face...

"Morning Grandma," she cried from outside, because Clarisse was in the bathroom.

"Darling…," sighed Clarisse letting Mia in, "Have you ever heard about knocking on the door?"

"Oh come now, you would never hear it, the door is too far and anyway, Joe is already downstairs."

Clarisse rolled her eyes,

"Just close your door when you two are in a compromising position."

"Mia!" cried Clarisse, "It seems you've learnt nothing on princess lessons."

"I've learnt enough believe me," she grinned, "And I think it's cool that Joe is with you 24 hours a day… and it's safer."

"Yes," sighed Clarisse, "Wish I would have done it earlier, what is in your hand?"

"Oh you would never find out," she grinned, handing Clarisse the little velvet box, "The Viscount sent it this morning. I'm sure it's the second ring, you know the bigger one…"

"Ah, yes," she nodded and gave it back, "But I don't care."

"Oh come now Grandma. I wanna see it," she smiled and opened it without hesitation, "Oh my God! It's HUGE! I mean, this is at least twice as big as the other one."

"Not bad…" remarked Clarisse, "But I already have a ring," she showed the one she got from Joseph.

"Oh, that's Grandpa's ring?"

"No, it's Joseph's," smiled Clarisse happily, "That's what I'm going to wear from now on."

"Aww…" she found it so sweet, "So you will put this on your other hand, right?"

"No."

"But… you have to wear it."

"Why would I have to wear it?" Clarisse was a bit frustrated, "Just because he spent money on it?"

"Erm, then what would you say to Mabrey?"

"It's easy, I've lost it," answered Clarisse nonchalant.

"Really? And how could you exactly lost it so fast?"

"Just listen…" she smiled and dropped the ring into the toilet, then flushed it….

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Here's a quick update, I hope you will like it. Thanks sooo much for those who left me a review. I really appreciate it, so I'm dedicating this new chapter to Veve, bluegirl-783, tengland2 and especially to Faby Urgel.

"Just listen…" she smiled and dropped the ring into the toilet, then flushed it.

"What the..." Mia was speechless for a moment and that was a real miracle, "Grandma!"

"What is it darling?"

"That was a diamond ring… I mean a HUGE diamond ring!"

"And?"

"That costs a fortune!"

"I don't care…"

"But I would like to wear it, I mean just because you hate Mabrey you do not have to… lavish."

"It's a moral question darling. And anyway if you like that ring so much, why don't you just go and buy one for yourself?"

"I…"

"There's my credit card on the table, I've told you that you can use it anytime."

"Wow…I mean," Mia was amazed, "It costs as a luxury car, but if you insist."

"Hm?" asked Clarisse, who could not focus hundred percent because she was drawing her eyeline.

"Nothing… erm thanks Grandma," grinned Mia, "Anyway what are you going to say to the Viscount?"

"The truth, what else?" she smiled cheekily, "That I'm a bit… clumsy."

"Clumsy?" repeated Mia with a big grin on her face,

"Yes, and I accidentally dropped it."

"Right into the toilet… "

"Uh-huh."

"Then you accidentally flushed it also."

"Exactly… Clumsiness is a very bad habit, I hope you have not inherited it from me," chuckled Clarisse as they went out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks to Joseph the Viscount did not show up at the palace whole day, just in the afternoon, when Parliament held an extra session about the upcoming wedding,

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started the Viscount, "I honestly hope that we can make an end to the date choosing process, after our lovely Queen accepted so nicely my proposal last night."

Clarisse just smiled with animosity,

"Not to mention the subject of the engagement ring…" he drew himself up to his full height as he continued, "I hope the second ring suits to your expectations, Your Majesty."

"Yes very much, and thank you for asking it," smiled Clarisse on a way what caught Mabrey's attention, he had a bad feeling and not for nothing.

"So is it big enough this time?"

"Yes, a beautiful one, thank you."

"But… seeing your hand if you don't mind, you are not wearing it. Will you… put it on?"

"I think I'm not the one, who has to put it on," smiled Clarisse continually,

"Ah sorry!" cried the Viscount, "How ill-mannered I am, you are totally right Your Majesty, I have to put it onto your finger."

"You are very kind," she smiled,

"So… would you?"

"Would I what?" she asked detachedly,

"Would you give it to me, then I will put it on as tradition says."

"Ah…" cried Clarisse, "I'm so sorry, but I cannot fulfill your request."

"How do you mean you cannot?...Maybe you left it in your suite?"

"No, wish I could left it there," she answered with a guilty expression,

"Then what happened with it?"

"I'm so sorry, I know how much it meant to you, but I must confess that… it seems I've lost it."

"LOST IT?" the Viscount was out of himself, "Lost it? How you mean you've lost it? I sent it only this morning."

"Yes, I'm really sorry," she looked pitifully, but her eyes smiled as she looked at him and it was really provoking, so he walked through the room and leant close to her.

"You've lost it, right?" he whispered challengingly, "Could you explain me how have you lost it so fast?"

"I accidentally dropped it to the toilet…" and before the Viscount could say another word she added, "Then I accidentally… flushed it."

The Viscount remained silent for a few moments.

"I see," he murmured, trying to pull himself together, "Accidents happens every day, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she said, "But it was completely my fault, not to mention how much this whole thing costs to you. I'm sure it was a bigger expense, so buying another one is absolutely unnecessary, I have plenty of jewels and I already picked out an old one."

"The one on your finger?" he asked, pointing to her left hand,

"Yes, it will be perfect as well,"

"But… that's smaller than the first one I gave you."

"Yes, you are right, but it has an emotional value. You know, when you love the someone who gave it, the size absolutely does not matter." she smiled, pissing him off more, if it was possible.

"When you love someone…"

"Yes, without love it's just a brand… a mark on cattle to show who owns them."

That was the first time when he showed resentfulness, "Really?… Then this ring on your finger shows what, Your Majesty? Would you be so kind to tell us who is the someone you belong to?" he provoked her,

"Someone I love," she answered gracefully, looking right into his eyes, "And I want you to remember every single time you will see it on my finger, that although I will be your wife, I will never be yours," she finished with such vehemence, that everybody needed a few moments to regain their senses.

"Right…," he sighed deeply, "All I can say, I really hope after the wedding you will change your mind, Your Majesty. Or… maybe you want to resign?"

"I will not resign," she said firmly.

"Fine, then in this case I will send out the invitations as soon as possible, so we can hold the wedding on this weekend."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, I think we would not have to procrastinate it. And after all, the most of the Parliament is on the same opinion as me, so I think it's time to hurry with the preparations," he had a determined smile on his face, "It will be a lovely wedding, do you agree?"

"It will be a wedding… you will never forget!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Another update! =) Thanks sooo much for all the lovely reviews, namely to Faithful Magewhisper, Veve, bluegirl-783, Honkytonkangel, tengland2, Abominable Toaster and to my dear Faby (I promised you this, and a queen never breaks a promise. ;)) So here's the next chapter lovely readers, enjoy…

"It will be a wedding… you will never forget!" she hissed, then stood up and simply went out, although the session still has not ended. The Viscount would really want to continue their little chat, but he had no chance, because the security team was eagerly waiting for him at the door to escort him outside.

Leaving Parliament, Clarisse immediately headed to her suite, where Mia - who peeped on the session as always, but ran quite fast - was already waiting for her with Joseph.

"Grandma, that was…" started Mia, but Clarisse did not stop, just hurried to the bathroom and puked… "Oh my God!" cried Mia,

"What is with her?" asked Joseph worriedly, "Darling are you ok?"

"Yes, yes… just give me a few minutes," she cried from inside.

"What happened with her? That bastard said something, right?"

"Well, yes," sighed Mia, "Mabrey wants to hold the wedding on this weekend."

"This weekend? That's awfully close, I cannot believe it…"

"Or you have something to do with it?" asked Mia,

"How do you mean?" Joseph was at a loss,

"You know…is she pregnant?" she softened her voice,

"What? Mia!"

"Why? She is puking, and you two are…"

"Mia, please…" he said, but then he toyed with the idea for a moment, "…Wish she could be pregnant, then she could forget this nonsense and we could live our life, but… I think it's just the stress."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not pregnant!" cried Clarisse from the bathroom,

"Ok… that was just a guess Grandma."

"You know I have enough of your behavior Mia…" she said a bit huffed as she finally came out.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"No, I'm sorry," sighed Clarisse, "Just this whole thing is a bit too much for me."

"But you were so awesome inside, you sent him to hell and…"

"Yes, I know. When he is in front of me I feel like my power is tenfold, but it seems," she whipped her lips with a handkerchief, "It's not as easy as I expected. I'm not got used to the fight, but he won't get away with it, that's sure."

"What is on your mind?" asked Mia, watching her with a searching look on her face.

"I promised him, it will be a wedding he will never forget."

"Can I help you somehow?"

"Yes, just a little later dear," smiled Clarisse and stroked Mia's arm, "I think I should rest a bit,"

"Sure," nodded Mia, "I will go and figure out something, while you take a nap."

"Thanks sweetie," smiled Clarisse and sat down to the sofa as Mia left the suite.

"You just relax here," said Joseph lovingly as he put a few more pillows to her head, "While I will make a fine tea. Ginger maybe, I heard that's good for the stomach… and also when you are pregnant," he smiled,

"I'm not pregnant Joseph," she chuckled wholeheartedly, but he just smiled at her, "…I'm not pregnant!"

"Ok," he gave up with a smile, "But if you would want…"

"I think we already missed that ship Joseph," she said softly,

"Yes, I know, but… if… you know, maybe… I just want you to know that I would be totally in."

"Ok, I will keep that in mind," she smiled,

When Joseph finished with the tea, she was already laying comfortable on the sofa in a curled up position,

"Don't get up, it's too hot," he smiled as he put down the cup onto the little table next to the sofa, "It needs a few more minutes, and until that you can give me your foot."

"Oh, thank you, that would be lovely," she smiled as he started massaging her foot. It felt so good, he was really smart in finding the aching points, so soon Clarisse started to indulge herself to the sensation, "Oh… my…ahhhh…gosh, it's fantastic… please…ahhh…please Joseph more."

"Clarisse?"

"Hm?...what is it darling?"

"If you want to make love right here and now, then continue, but if you do not…"

"Oh sorry," she chuckled, "I completely forgot how much it can turn you on."

"Liar," he teased her,

"No, I swear," she smiled, sitting up and snuggling close to him whispering, "I love you," but before she could continue, he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Do you feel any better now?" asked Joseph softly as they broke the kiss,

"Much better," she smiled, "You can always make me feel so… relaxed."

"So you're trying to say that I'm boring?," he teased her,

"Yes, awfully," she teased back, handing the cup and taking a sip, "Mm, it's delicious."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like some?"

"No thanks, I do not really like herbal teas."

"Men…" she rolled her eyes teasingly,

"So," he smiled, but also could not hide the worry in his voice, "You will be… ok?"

"You mean?...Oh, it's just the stress, it's normal."

"No, I think it's not."

"Joseph…"

"Look, only a few days had passed and you already feel physical sickness, that's not normal. What will happen when you will be his...," he was not able to say it.

"I have to fight Joseph…" she said on a soft voice, "I know I can do it… but only with you," she just looked into his warm brown eyes, what was full of worry and love, "I know you still do not want this…nor me, but I have to do it," she finished then he just nodded sadly, drawing her to his embrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day of the wedding came quickly, leaving fears and worries in everybody… Joseph was not himself in the last few days, always thinking on that in a way he will lose her. He exactly knew it will be just a paper, but still… it was awful to think on Mabrey as her husband, not to mention how worried he was about her. How will she handle it? She will be strong enough? She will be sick? He did not know… it was all future, all mystery. He just sighed deeply as he stood in the church, where everybody was waiting with bated breath to Clarisse to finally arrive… Mabrey was at the altar's one side, and Mia, Charlotte and Joseph on the other, all waiting for her...

Arriving alone was Clarisse's wish, and not without a reason… During these last few days her nerves faded away. She was strong and determined again, and what is more, she felt who has nothing to lose. She was on the attack as she climbed out of the car, stopping at the church's entrance waiting for the doormen to open the old wooden doors. Her head held up, her eyes fearless… As the door slowly opened she retraced that she promised an unforgettable wedding… and watching all the shocked faces in the church, she knew she could kept her promise.

Everybody stood there like a stone, watching shocked towards the door's direction and not for nothing… the bride was in black.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! I wanna say thanks for all the lovely reviews, so I'm sending a big hug to sevy MMAD, tengland2, OSUSprinks, Faby Urgel, Faithful Magewhisper, Honkytonkangel, Veve, bluegirl-783 and to minnie313. And another extra hug to Faby… So here's the next chapter with the wedding… ;)

"Bloody hell!" cried Mia instinctively as she saw her grandmother, but glancing at her left, she started blushing, "Oh, sorry Archbishop."

"Never mind dear, I wanted to say the same," he said dumbfounded, while Mia just chuckled, but also could not take her eyes off her, so she leant a bit closer to Charlotte and Joseph,

"Have you known about this?"

"Of course not," protested Joseph, "The only thing she said, her dress will be a surprise, but I think that part really worked," he was amazed, while Charlotte still has not come to her senses,

"This is frightening..."

And it was frightening indeed… Clarisse looked like as Frankeinstein's bride, wearing a traditional wedding dress with a big skirt and a huge, long veil, all made from heavy black lace. In other circumstances she would have been quite a bit sexy, but in a church, especially on a wedding she was rather creepy. It was like in a horror movie, that's why people just stood there with opened mouth, not able to say a word, only waiting for what's next, while Clarisse just looked at the Viscount with a provoking expression, and he already knew… he extremely underestimated her.

As the music started to play –actually as the members of the choir pulled themselves together - Clarisse started to walk down the aisle slowly, not breaking the eye-contact with Mabrey, because in one hand, she knew if she would take a glance at Joseph, she would not be able to do it, and on the other hand, she did not want to miss a second from the Viscount's torture. As she reached the altar, she completely freed her face from the veil, looking firmly to her future husband.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he hissed, trying to hold himself back,

"But not as much as you will 'enjoy' it," her look was fearless, her voice steady, "This is what you wanted, right? A wedding, and now you get it! You sent out the invitations, while I found a dress…anyway it's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked challengingly, "And here is my ring, so I think we have everything we need, do you agree with me?"

"This whole thing," he looked on her from top to toe, "Is just ridiculous."

"Really? Then if you changed your mind…"

"Oh never," he shook his head determined, "You will be my wife, that's sure… forever."

"Well…you know how they say," she smiled menacingly, stepping closer, "'til death do us part."

The air froze for a moment, but soon it was broke by the Archbishop's discreet cough,

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," he tried, "You would like to...?"

"Just if the Viscount wants it…"

"I definitely want it, don't worry," he answered with a meaningful look on his face, "So you can start the ceremony, go ahead!"

"Sure," he cleared his throat, making an end to the still shocked murmuring, "Dearly beloved," started the Archbishop, "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony our lovely queen, Clarisse and... and… oh dear."

"…Arthur," said the Viscount huffed,

"Of course, Arthur," smiled the Archbishop winking at Mia barely noticeably, but Clarisse saw it, so she looked at her questioningly,

"Just a little fun," whispered Mia with a grin as the Archbishop continued deep in thought,

"I knew an Arthur once…He, uh...no. He's dead, that's not you. Anyway...," he chuckled then continued, "…To join in holy matrimony Clarisse and Arthur,"

The Viscount just looked puzzled…

"Oh, dear, I hate this part," said the Archbishop holding up his prayer-book, "But it is after all among the rules, so if there be anyone here who knows of any reason," he looked around, "So, if there be any doubt, any doubt at all…"

"We might as well..." tried Mabrey with not much success,

"Lay it out on the table, right now, why these two lovely people should not be joined in holy matrimony. Speak now...or forever hold your peace…Anyone?," he was still looking around,

"I think you should continue," the Viscount was on losing control,

"Oh, wait! Is that your hand up back there?" cried the Archbishop, and everybody looked at the same direction immediately, while the Viscount turned back with disbelieve,

"Yes, you… The lady in the back row… 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th from the left!... Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just your hat. It looked like your hand..." he chuckled,

"Can we please get on with this?" asked Mabrey angrily,

"Of course, sorry," chuckled the Archbishop, then he hit home Mabrey with his last comment, "And I hope this time the rings will not disappear…"

The 'I do' part came quickly after this, but it was the most challenging for everyone… Clarisse said the words with such disgust, that it was more embarrassing for the Viscount – if it was possible – than the other parts of the ceremony, so as a revenge he did not turn to her during his answer, he rather looked directly at Joseph, so you could cut the atmosphere with a knife…

"And now I pronounce you man and wife," said the Archbishop finally,

"…" Mabrey just waited for a few seconds, then he whispered as a help, "You may kiss the bride…"

"No," the Archbishop just shook his head with a smile, "Not in here,"

"What?... How you mean?" the Viscount was at a loss,

"Actually," started Clarisse turning to Mabrey with a smile, "We - the Archbishop and me - made a few changes on the ecclesiastical ceremonies yesterday, including this 'kissing the bride at the church' thing. I think it's an absolutely inappropriate thing in such a holy place, so as on English royal weddings, there won't be any kiss here either."

"WHAT?"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Hey Girls! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much and now, here's the next one… I'm sending a big hug to all of you as always, namely to minnie313, tengland2, my dear Faby, Faithful Magewhisper, Bluegirl-783, Veve, risingdancer, Abominable Toaster and to OSUSprinks.

"…there won't be any kiss here either."

"WHAT? You're joking, right?" cried the Viscount, he really waited for this tiny little reward at least,

"No, I never joke. You should have learned by now."

"But, it's the part of the ceremony…"

"Well, not anymore."

"Look this is my day…."

"I thought it's always the bride's," she remarked mockingly, "But if you would like to be the woman in this relationship…"

"You know what? Just play your little games my darling, but today is the day of my rising, and you simply cannot ruin it!"

"Oh really? Then let me give you an inside tip," she leant closer and whispered sweetly, "They say the faster you rise, the harder you fall."

"…We will see," he hissed then grabbed her hand, turning them to face with the people, "But from now on, you are my wife, and no one can change that. So come my dear, we have to start our new life," he smiled and with a little resistance they started their walk along the aisle. Clarisse was strong but could not get free her hand from the Viscount's grab, but her face was still graceful and for Mabrey's sake Joseph did not realize it from that far.

The church bathed in light during the ceremony, but it was nothing compared the lights coming from outside. As the church door opened there were flashlights everywhere…. At least a hundred reporters were eagerly waiting for them. It was a scandal, a first class royal scandal, what was shocking to face it, but Clarisse just chuckled as she turned to the Viscount, whispering: "Smile to the camera dear!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few moments in the flashlights - what Clarisse really enjoyed - a dark glassed limo arrived to the church, and Joseph suddenly stepped out from the back, quickly helping Clarisse in, then before the Viscount could reach the car from the reporters, Joseph jumped inside and ordered the chauffeur to go…

"Maybe next time," he smiled as they drove away.

"Oh my God, it's so good that you're here…" Clarisse sighed with relief as she hugged Joseph and did not let him to go for a few moments,

"I could not bear to see you with him any longer," he smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips,

"Khm…" tried Mia discretely, because they were sitting impatiently with Charlotte on the opposite seats, "You are not alone…"

"Oh sorry dear," smiled Clarisse guiltily, reaching for Mia's arm, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just these shoes are killing me, can you imagine how hard is to run with these heels…" she said with a painful grimace, "But never mind, we should rather speak about you… gosh, you were fantastic!"

"I just wanted a memorable wedding."

"I think no one will forget it," chuckled Joseph while he was still holding her hand lovingly,

"This dress is awesome Grandma!"

"Maybe not a usual choice, but I like change, and I think it's time we had a new tradition," she winked,

"You will be definitely in the new issue of the Bridal Magazine!" laughed Mia, "And wish I would have taken a photo, when the Viscount realized that he could not kiss you…"

"And he will not do it in the future also," added Joseph,

"Of course not," smiled Clarisse lovingly as they arrived to the palace, when suddenly another car smashed into the limo's rear, "What the hell was that?"

Joseph was the first who jumped out, seeing that Mabrey was getting out of his car, "Are you CRAZY?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it was just an accident. Maybe I'm just too excited about my new life with my beautiful wife…Are you ok darling?" he asked Clarisse, who just climbed out in her big dress.

"You are trying to kill me or you're just such a jerk in driving?"

"Sorry, you just disappeared so fast from the church… without me," he reached for her hand,

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Joseph, stopping Mabrey's hand firmly,

"I would like to walk in with my WIFE to my new home, if you do not mind," he smiled looking at Clarisse, "After all, from now on I can walk freely inside, am I right?"

"It's just a business arrangement, nothing more. So I will show you your room, you get an office and that's all. You can run your pitiable business from there, but do not try to touch me ever again, am I clear?…"

"How shy, but I love it," he smiled, while Clarisse just rolled her eyes restlessly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Upstairs…

"So this is your suite," said Clarisse pointing to the right,

"But your suite is the other one dear,"

"Oh how clever you are…" she remarked mockingly, "You get Rupert's old room, so you can use that one and you will get an office also."

"I thought we will sleep in the same bed,"

"Very funny," she said firmly, "Maybe you never heard about that, but in such a big place as this everybody has an own room,"

"But we are married, so we should…"

"Only in your dreams," remarked Joseph,

"Well as I can see my royal suite is closer to hers than your little mouse-hole somewhere in the basement, am I right?"

"Well that would be true…" Joseph smiled, "If we wouldn't live together already,"

"… Excuse me?" he was stunned, turning to Clarisse, "You live with your LOVER?"

"You wanted a classic royal marriage, but do not worry, you will have the same freedom as me. It will be a… how they say nowadays? Open relationship."

"Never! You've already humiliated me enough times, and now people will see that my wife is living with her lover, are you crazy?"

"No, until you do not want to publish that your wife already cheats on you, it will remain among the palace's walls. But if you want a bigger scandal, I'm open to everything…" she said with a determined face,

"Really?"

"You can be sure of that."

"Then why don't we… chat a little in private? Or you do not dare to remain alone with me?"

"Clarisse…" tried Joseph,

"No, it's ok," she protested, "Really…"

"But I will be outside if you would need me."

"Thank you," she stroked Joseph's arm, then turned back to the Viscount, "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside Mabrey's suite…

"So? This 'happily ever after thing' is not the way as you imagined?" smiled Clarisse provokingly as he closed the door behind them,

"I've never thought you will be such a wild horse to supple, that's true," he said stepping closer, "But you know what? I'm really staring to enjoy it."

"Enjoy it? Really?... Sometimes you are so angry that I start to worry about your health."

"Yeah you make me angry, that's true," he smiled, "But I must tell you that your resistance really turns me on,"

She looked puzzled for a moment, "You just want business for you and to your henchmen at Parliament, so there's no need for this stage show,"

"It seems you still cannot believe that I want you as well, not just the business? Business is first, right. But you are the extra darling, and I WANT you," his expression was obsessed,

"And what are you planning with this fantasy of yours, hm?"

"I will get you sooner or later, it does not matter how," he whispered to her ear, "And you will wear this exact black dress the first time I will screw you."

"Really?," she asked challengingly, "Then do it!"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Hey Girls! Here's a quick update! =) I'm sending a big hug to all of my lovely reviewers as always, namely to risingdancer, Veve, Abominable Toaster, OSUSprinks, my dear Faby, tengland2, bluegirl-783, Faithful Magewhisper and to my dear sevy MMAD. And now let's see what happened…

"Then do it!"

"You mean?" the Viscount was out of joint, he did not expect to a reaction like that,

"Yes, if you want to make love to me just do it! But I warn you that you have to rape me for that, and you know what that means, right?" she said, looking right into his eyes, "It does not matter that you are my husband, it means lifetime imprisonment here. So just do it if you have enough courage in you!"

"…"

"Oh you have not? Then in this case, I think we should start to change for dinner," she said firmly and simply left him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the corridor…

"Are you ok?" asked Joseph worriedly as he saw Clarisse stepping out from Mabrey's suite,

"Yes of course, I'm fine."

"But what happened?"

"Nothing," she shook her head nonchalantly as Joseph opened their door and they went in, "He was like always, you know nothing extra. But I really think it's time to prepare for dinner now, so I have to change and take a shower first if you do not mind," she said with one breathe and just headed to the bathroom, when Joseph stopped her,

"Clarisse…" she turned to face with him, "Please tell me what happened,"

"Nothing, do not worry," she smiled, "I will be back soon, ok?" she added then quickly disappeared behind the bathroom door.

As the door closed she immediately turned on the shower, then she was just sitting in front of the toilet and puked…

From the water's sound, Joseph could not hear anything outside. He just waited patiently, waiting for her to talk properly after she came out.

Clarisse just sat on the floor for a while in peace, it was some kind of relief for her, but she really not felt worried about it. It happened only a few times and she knew how stressed she was recently, but there was one thing she was sure of it, that she has to keep it from Joseph. She knew he would be awfully worried, not to mention if she would tell him about their little chat with Mabrey…

So after she calmed down - as if nothing would have happened - she went to take a shower, then she just set herself and stepped out from the bathroom,

"You're still sitting here?" she asked on a light way, smiling at him,

"Yes, I just… would like to talk to you,"

"Oh Joseph, you are still worried right?" she sighed and rested her hand on him, "There's really nothing you would have to worry about, really."

"Clarisse…"

"Nothing," she whispered with a smile and slowly leant closer to kiss him, "I love you," she repeated softly between two kisses, feeling as he slowly gave up.

When they broke the kiss, her arms were around his neck, holding him close,

"You mean everything to me," he whispered, kissing her hand lovingly, "And I want to see you happy."

"I know, just…" she stopped, because Joseph was staring at her hand,

"What is it?"

"What?" she asked innocently,

"This mark on your wrist."

"Ah that," she tried to be nonchalant, "It's nothing. He just held my hand when we walked out from the church,"

"Just held your hand?" Joseph was losing control, "Clarisse, you have marks all over your writs, it's not just a simple handholding,"

"I tried to free my hand, ok? But it's not a big deal. I mean it does not hurt, just looks a bit bad," she tried to smile,

"What happened inside his suite?" he was determined that he will not let her slip from the answer again, "Clarisse..."

"Nothing. He was just a jerk as usual, he said his things, I mine, that's all."

"Gosh, you are really the same as Mia," he was desperate. "Do you really think that you can arrange everything on your own way? That you just have to show that you are fearless and everything will be ok? That man is a bastard out there and you do not even realize how aggressive he is. He grabbed you so strong that you have marks on you, Clarisse. It's serious!"

"I know it's serious," she said with tears in her eyes, "Do you really think I do not?"

"I know I just…" he could not stand to see her crying, "Please Clarisse, tell me what happened… I know there was something you don't want to tell me, but please. I cannot protect you if you don't let me," he said on a soft way, looking at her with begging eyes,

"…Right," she nodded finally after a few moments, "But please promise me you won't overreact it,"

"I'll try," he answered, but he already knew he will not be able to do it,

As Clarisse was telling her story, he became more and more angry… when he saw her wrist, he was already on to slay Mabrey, but when Clarisse told everything about how he menaced her, all he could say was,

"I'll take care of him…" then he hurried out, before Clarisse could stop him.

She saw as he tore open Mabrey's door, then after it closed the only thing she could hear was the noise of fighting, so she immediately called for help…

Mad resolution burned in Joseph's eyes, as without a word he started beating the Viscount, hitting him any place he could reach him. Mabrey was a strong man but against Joseph he had not much chance, with his last effort - as Joseph finally fell to the floor - Mabrey picked up the first thing he found and hit Joseph as strong as he could right on his knees… Joseph curled up in pain. He barely could breathe from the torment, but he knew he must stood up somehow to stop him, and that was the moment when he saw Clarisse as she without hesitation hit Mabrey on the head with a vase, then he finally passed out on the floor…

When the security team arrived with Charlotte everything was quiet already, Clarisse was trying to help Joseph up, and the whole room was a complete mess.

"Just clear him up," ordered Clarisse, looking with disgust to the Viscount who still laid there unmoved, "On and Charlotte, could you excuse us from the dinner?"

"Yes, of course Your Majesty, but I can also cancel it if you want."

"No, just say that we um… oh I don't know, just figure out something… anything."

"Of course," she nodded, looking still a bit frightened as Clarisse helped Joseph back to their suite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside their suite…

"It's really not that bad," Joseph tried to ease her, "I just have to lay down for a few minutes, that's all,"

"No way, I call the doctor," she said and reached for the phone, but Joseph stopped her,

"Please… It's not that serious."

"But we don't know how much you injured. I mean you already have a knee replacement Joseph…"

"Just take it easy, if it's serious it will be twice as big in a few minutes," he smiled,

"That's not funny," she remarked in a desperate way,

"Of course not," he shook his head, looking at her with those brown eyes and she could not say no.

"…All right," sighed Clarisse, "But if it will be worse,"

"We will call the doctor immediately, but now I just lay down for a while, ok?"

"Right, but take off your trousers at least, we have to check how serious it is,"

"Sure,"

"Oh, let me help you…" she said quickly as he not really succeed it, "There you are… Comfortable?"

"Yes, very much," he smiled as he made himself snug on the sofa,

"Oh my God, it really looks bad."

"Not that bad," he tried but Clarisse just let it go by,

"Just stay here and I will make a fomentation, do you need any pills?"

"Oh no, thank you. It's just a score,"

"Yes of course…" she rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen,

Half an hour later she was sitting on a pillow in front of the sofa, gently covering Joseph's knee with a warm towel while he just laid there looking at her lovingly. She was like an angel… She curled up on the floor, trying to take care of him and he was completely amazed. She was so gentle, her movements were so full of caring, and as she kissed his knees as a healing, he could not say a word. They have been together for a long time, and he always knew how much she loved him, but yet this simple gesture took his breath away…

"Clarisse…"

"Does it hurt?" she looked up worriedly,

"Oh no. Not at all, it feels fantastic," he said so lovingly that she could not took her eyes off of him,

"Do you need something?"

"No, just could you…"

"Yes?" she stood up,

"Could you lay down here for a few minutes?"

"Oh…of course," she smiled sweetly and climbed carefully next to him, then snuggled up to his arms…

That was perfection, the most pleasurable way to relax, holding her close, kissing her lovingly until she fell asleep in his arms. She was so peaceful and relaxed in his arms and he knew he won't let that anything could happen to her. He will protect her it does not matter how… so as she fell asleep, he picked out his mobile and called Charlotte,

"Yes it's me," he answered on a soft voice, trying to not wake Clarisse up, "Charlotte could you check up something for me? I would like to know that what would happen if Mabrey would, you know… die?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, so I'm sending a usual hug to everyone, namely to OSUSprinks, Faby, Veve, tengland2, Honkytonkangel, Faithful Magewhisper, Abominable Toaster, bluegirl-783, sevy MMAD and to Besilea.

"I would like to know that what would happen if Mabrey would, you know… die?" asked Joseph and waited for Charlotte to say something, "…Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking," answered Charlotte, "I still have to check a few things, but I think it wouldn't be a real solution. I mean it's a big family and maybe the most of them would not dare to come up with such a thing as the Viscount, but I'm sure we could find a few other bastards like him."

"Yes, I know what you say."

"Stop it!" cried Charlotte.

"What?"

"Not you…can we talk later?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes. Bye," she mumbled and already put down the phone, "Princess!" she cried and stopped Mia's hand, because she was hitting her,

"Why don't you ever tell me anything? I just disappear to my wardrobe for a few minutes until I change, then when I came back a whole season ran down?"

"I JUST wanted to tell you, that's why I'm here…"

"And I have to get the info from Lionel? I mean come on!"

"Calm down, everybody is ok now."

"I only hope so… because I was NOT there!"

"Your grandmother is taking care of Joe, so you do not have to worry about him."

"Really?" she immediately changed to a naughty grin,

"Taking care of his LEG,"

"Ok, ok." Mia protested, "But I'm sure grandma is not that 'shy' as people may think of her,"

"Knowing you, I can imagine that," remarked Charlotte just for herself. "But now we have to face with all the chaos downstairs."

"I cannot see the problem. Mabrey is in the hospital, sleeping from all the pills he got, and I'm sure…" she softened her voice, "If we can convince the doctor he won't wake up for a while."

"Mia, this is…" she rolled her eyes, then started thinking, "Not a bad idea at all, let it be Plan B."

"Sure," she winked, "And those people downstairs are easy as pie. I mean I cannot wait for their reactions, especially when they will see the wedding-cake,"

"What have you done with it?"

"Let it be enough that I was a bit hungry."

"You just not started to eat it?" Charlotte was shocked,

"No!" she protested, "I haven't touched the cake… only the figure on top of it."

"You mean?"

"There's a chance that the groom does not have a… head."

"Very artistic,"

"Thank you," she smiled, "But now, I'm gonna move next to Grandma's suite," she said determined and grabbed a few clothes,

"Why?"

"What do you think? Because I do not want to miss a second,"

"Oh my God…" she sighed, but Mia was already outside, "You really want to move next to them?" asked Charlotte half running after Mia,

"Don't look at me that way! I'm not moving to their sofa, it's another suite, like… another flat."

"But…"

"You can move in too if you want to be close to the 'happenings'. It's big enough."

"No way!" cried Charlotte, when Mia turned around surprised, "I mean… I live downstairs. You know it would be a bit strange."

"Like Joe's moving in?"

"You know how I mean it,"

"Yes of course," she chuckled wholeheartedly, "I know you need peace, at least at the end of the day."

"But I'm here if you need me,"

"After all, the girls just wanna have some fun, right?"

"Exactly," chuckled Charlotte as they closed the door behind them,

"I will arrange everything here later," said Mia as she just threw down her stuff to the bed, "But now, we have a party!"

"Yes, and that's the biggest problem. I mean I still don't know what we're going to say,"

"Well, I think they would not believe us whatever we would come up."

"That's right."

"And I'm also sure there're already a few versions outside, so why don't we mixing it up a bit?"

"Mixing it up?" she asked unsure,

"Yes," winked Mia, "Why don't we tell a different story to everyone we will talk tonight, hm?"

"Oh my God…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the Royal Suite…

"Have I fallen asleep?" asked Clarisse as she started to wake up in Joseph's arms,

"Yes, just for a few minutes," he smiled lovingly, "But you really needed after these hectic days,"

"Yes, I think we both need a little relax," she smiled, gently touching his knee, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, it's much better now… from the kisses." he added and she started chuckling,

"Yes, that must be the reason."

"I'm sure of it."

"I know you are sure," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, but then she put on a serious face, "Do you…"

"Do I what?" he asked her lovingly,

"Do you think it was intentional? I mean that he hit you right on your knees and not anywhere else."

"Yes, that's sure because I saw that he looked for the best position to hit me there."

"That bloody bastard," hissed Clarisse and tried to get up,

"Please, stay… just a little more,"

"Oh, Joseph," she could not help, but chuckled. "I just wanted to change the towel."

"This one is perfect," he winked, "But if you want to appear at the dinner."

"No," she protested immediately, "I have nothing to do with that dinner and by the way it's his 'party' so he has to be the host tonight,"

"I do not think he can walk."

"Well… bad luck," she remarked sarcastically.

"So you do not want to go down?"

"Are you kidding?" she looked at him a bit surprised, "All I want to do is staying 'at home' tonight and spending the evening with you."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear," he chuckled, when she realized that he was just teasing her,

"Then we made the deal," she smiled, "You will relax here and I will take care of you."

"That will be perfect, and I have another idea as well…" he tried to hide his smile,

"Oh, and what is on your mind?" she asked playfully,

"You know which day it is today, right?"

"Which day?"

"Let me help you, which NIGHT?"

"Ah, you mean it's my wedding night, right?" she chuckled, "... Oh Joseph,"

"Why? We have to celebrate,"

"I thought you had a knee injury," she teased him gently,

"That would never hold me back," he smiled and stopped her chuckling with a passionate kiss,

OOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning, they were already up when Mia stormed in as always, now with a lot of newspapers in her hand,

"'Morning everyone!" she cried as she closed the door with her leg,

"I think I will rather say nothing…" sighed Clarisse, rolling her eyes.

"That's a wise decision grandma," she chuckled, "Hey Joe, are you feeling better? I heard what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, it's much better now thanks to…"

"What is in your hand sweetie?" Clarisse cut him of in time, "Morning news?"

"Exactly," she handed them a few, "You are on the cover of every newspaper grandma. They say it's the biggest scandal since… actually I do not think there was a bigger one here before."

"That was a compliment?"

"Absolutely," chuckled Mia,

"Then let's see what they say," she mumbled and started looking them. "_What Is Her Majesty Hiding?,_" she looked up questioningly,"_The Black Queen Takes It All? The Queen is…_" Clarisse looked up shocked,"_PREGNANT?_"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Thanks for all the lovely reviews as always. So I'm sending a usual big hug to OSUSprinks, Veve, Faithful Magewhisper, my dear Faby, tengland2, Abominable Toaster, bluegirl-783 and to U22.

Clarisse looked up shocked, "_PREGNANT? _Where the hell are they getting these from?"

"…from me," answered Mia proudly then there was silence for a few moments.

"Excuse me?" Clarisse felt she will faint immediately,

"Look grandma, you sent us down with 'figure out something, ANYTHING', right?"

"Not exactly. I sent down Charlotte, because she is sophisticated, smooth and… just not as radical as you."

"But she had no ideas and fortunately I was there to help her, so I solved the problem and I must say it turned out perfectly."

"Really?"

"You've seen the newspapers grandma, there're so many variations outside that none of them is truly believable."

"Well, I think there is something in what you say," she answered deep in thought.

"See?"

"But PREGNANT? I mean how these things just pop to your head?"

"Oh it's easy. You puked, black dress makes people look slimmer, so it's perfect to hide what you do not want to show, not to mention that if you wear a black wedding dress people will not focus on anything else and… the wedding was quite in a hurry, I mean less than a week is a pretty short notice."

"Brainy girl," remarked Joseph,

"Wish she wouldn't be so brainy sometimes," sighed Clarisse, "I really hoped I can avoid a press conference, I mean I only 'dreamed of'. That reminds me, do you know anything about that bastard?"

"He was at the hospital yesterday, that's all we know."

"Right," Clarisse sighed and just stared into nothing,

"Are you ok?" asked Joseph softly,

"Yes, I just need a little time to think. I mean there are so many problems I have to solve. I just 'closed them out' yesterday, but now I think I have to face with all of them."

"WE have to face with them," added Joseph and grabbed her hand lovingly,

"That's right grandma, you do not have to worry. We are all here for you."

"I know," she smiled gratefully,

"So do you want me to call Charlotte?"

"Not yet dear, I think the most important thing is to keep our balance. So first we will have breakfast then we should meet at ten o'clock in my office."

"I already have breakfast," smiled Mia, "So I can do something in the meantime if you want."

"Oh, good. Then please try to collect as much information as you can about the Viscount. I'm sure he will be a bigger problem than the press."

"Righty-ho grandma," winked Mia and hurried out with her new mission.

"You do not have to worry about Mabrey," Joseph remarked softly, waking up Clarisse from her daydreaming.

"After this fight, I really do not know what to expect… probably he will be more aggressive."

"It does not matter, because I won't let him to be near you. Shades and two other security men will follow him everywhere."

"You think it can keep him back?"

"Yes and to top it all, I will be right beside you." his smile was gentle,

"But I do not want to worry about you all the time, Joseph."

"I know and you do not have to. Look, I was just too angry and that's why I could not focus hundred percent so he could hit me, but it won't happen again."

"I don't want you to be injured," her voice was full of worry,

"That's not a big deal Clarisse, and if it still would be, there's no more important thing than keep you in safe. I won't let him to hurt you, not even to terrorize you."

She just lost herself in his eyes for a few moments, then she whispered a quiet 'thank you' and leant closer to kiss him, trying to truly tell him how grateful she is for having him near her and how much she loves him. "And thank you for last night," she smiled cheekily as she broke the kiss a few moments later,

"Well, everything for the bride," he winked and she could not hide her smile,

"I really enjoyed every moment of it,"

"You left no doubt about that," he grinned, "And we can repeat it anytime. Anywhere…"

"I love you," she chuckled and leant closer for another kiss. This time it was longer and more passionate, letting them to remember all the sweet memories they shared.

"I'm glad you didn't go to that dinner," he smiled, "We spend much more time together than before, but it's still awfully little comparing to a real marriage."

"I know, and I feel so guilty about that,"

"Please don't. We try to be together as much as we can and I was so happy that I could 'monopolize' you for a few hours,"

"Me too," she smiled sweetly, "Then what would you say for a breakfast together?"

"That would be perfect," he whispered and kissed her fully on the lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later in the Queen's office…

"So could you get some information about Mabrey?"

"Yes of course grandma. He is quite all right, I mean he has a few injuries all over his body, but he can walk on his own, so I don't know how long he will stay at the hospital."

"He is already on his way back, they just called me," remarked Joseph as he finished his call, but looking the fear in Clarisse's eyes he added, "But don't worry, Shades and another security guy are already with him."

"But they cannot follow him everywhere, that's nonsense."

"Of course they can," nodded Joseph, "And there will be two guards outside his suite day and night."

"You know, that's not a bad idea Joe," chuckled Mia, "If he will be fed up with it, he will want to get divorce on his own."

"Dreams…," sighed Clarisse only to herself,

"And what about the press?" asked Joseph, "I mean Mabrey is 'solved' in a way, so we have to find out what we're gonna say to the press."

"I've already arranged a press conference if you don't mind Your Majesty," said Charlotte

"Oh not at all, we have to get over it sooner or later. So how much time do we have?"

"I did not give a concrete time, just said 'today'. That's why they have been waiting outside since six o'clock… I hope we can tire them a bit."

"Very good idea," nodded Clarisse,

"So what do you want to say grandma? Maybe you should tell the truth, that Mabrey blackmailed you and…"

"No dear," sighed Clarisse, "Then I would have to step down anyway."

"That's not fair!"

"I know sweetheart, but we cannot do much against it just continue the fight," Clarisse smiled sadly and headed to the door, when Mia stopped her,

"But what you're gonna say grandma?"

"Something I've hoped I never have to tell…"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! So sorry for the delay, but I have a new job and I was simply too tired to write… But now, I'm back and I'm sending my usual hug to my dear reviewers, namely to tengland2, Veve, OSUSprinks, Faithful Magewhisper, Honkytonkangel, bluegirl-783, Abominable Toaster, my dearest Faby and to juliefan64. Thanks girls! And now, here's the next chapter…

"Something I've hoped I never have to tell…" sighed Clarisse, and she immediately saw the worried look on Mia's face.

"Oh my God, what is it grandma? You're just not ill or something?"

"No dear."

"Then what? Please tell me," she begged and Joseph was already by her side.

"It's just a story, a story I've created a long ago," sighed Clarisse. It seemed it's not an easy thing for her, "I'm really not that kind of a woman, but you know there are times when you simply have to do such things like this."

"What is this story about?" asked Joseph softly,

"I'm thinking on it a few days… First it was just a slight idea, but I've always ended up thinking on it. I knew maybe I will never use it, but seeing the past days' events and the possibilities of the future, I know I have to do it. So I'm going to tell the press…," she took a deep breath before she continued, "… that I'm terribly afraid of my husband."

"What?" they all asked at once.

"I will still have to improvise a bit, but..."

"Clarisse," Joseph was so desperate.

"Please, don't worry about me. I just… need support. I want to reveal how aggressive he is. Until yesterday I did not want to use this, but now knowing he is coming back and I really don't know what to expect, I cannot remain silent. I want people to hate him with all their hearts."

"I think I understand that," nodded Mia.

"So I hope you can accept it."

"Of course grandma and you can say anything you figure out, I will just nod."

"Thank you dear," she smiled gratefully, then turned to Joseph now, "Is it ok for you?"

"Although I'm worried, I mean awfully worried," he knew he could not do much against it, "If you think it's the right decision, then…"

"Thank you," she whispered as she leant closer, "I know you think I'm too self-willed."

"Yeah, there's no word for that," he sighed. "But… I guess I had to get used to it by now. I love you," whispered Joseph the last bit, and she just snuggled up to his arms for a few moments before it was really time to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse had a wide experience with the press that's why she was rather calm, but when she reached the hall she became really annoyed… Mabrey was the faster this time.

"Damn it," she whispered as Joseph stopped her,

"What is it?" asked Mia, then she finally took a glance, "I cannot believe it… How the hell did he arrive so fast?"

"And who let him in?" asked Clarisse desperately as they all looked at the same direction, noticing Shades' guilty expression.

"Fantastic…" Mia rolled her eyes,

"I'm sure he had no other choice," tried Joseph,

"There is always another choice," answered Mia, "He should have shot him down or something."

"That's not a bad idea at all," remarked Clarisse, "But now, we have to listen very carefully…" and they just stood there trying to concentrate what the Viscount was saying,

"…no, we have a great relationship," laughed Mabrey, "We have a few arguments, but I think that's normal."

"How can you call normal that your wife wears a black wedding dress?" asked a young reporter from the first row.

"That was just a joke…" he smiled, "She was a bit angry on me, because I tried to say that 'white' is not really appropriate on a second wedding, but you know how women are," he rolled his eyes.

"Of course," continued the same reporter, "But this does not really seem a normal reaction between two people who love each other."

"Look… we just have a very passionate relationship what maybe seems a bit strange from the outside, but for us, it's normal. We love fighting then we love making peace, if you know what I mean." he smirked, when Clarisse quickly pulled Joseph back who was just murmuring a 'son of a bitch.'

"Please, I want to hear more…"

"So you say you two have a passionate married life?" asked another reporter quickly,

"A gentleman never tells, but I'm a happy man if it's an answer for you."

"And that's why you have all those injuries on you neck and face, right?"

"No. Of course, not," he laughed, "We are passionate, but nothing like that. I had an accident with my own car after the wedding and that's why we skipped dinner. Clarisse was just taking care of me… she really loves me."

"Liar!" cried Clarisse desperately as she stepped out from the darkness and suddenly every camera was on her… her expression was priceless. She just leant closer to Joseph with a frightened look on her face, whispered something then she turned her head away until a few security men escorted Mabrey outside.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" cried everybody, trying to ask a hundred questions at once, but as she slowly stepped to the microphones there was silence. They just looked at her a bit unsure, because they had never seen her like this before. She was so frustrated, but also shy and somehow confused, trying to avoid the eye contact. She really looked miserable. A long minute had passed when she finally spoke…

"Please forgive me…," she started, "That I'm not too collected today. This whole thing is really hard for me," everybody felt this will be an important speech, so they stepped a bit closer, "I have to declare, that not the car accident kept us away from dinner yesterday. It was something else… my… my husband," her voice was trembling, it seemed she cannot continue.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" cried an impatient man from the middle of the room, but the others quickly made him quiet.

"We had an argument yesterday, when he… he nearly broke my arm," she finished as tears started falling from her eyes,

"WHAT? That's not true!" cried the Viscount outside, but there was such a big noise that no-one could pay attention to him,

"I've thought he will never let me go," she whispered with tears in her eyes, showing her trembling wrist to the cameras and there were flashlights everywhere…

"Did he hit you, Your Majesty?" cried someone,

"He tried…" she nodded on a scared way, "But after he pushed me to the ground, I cried for security and they stopped him."

"How do you feel Your Majesty?" tried an appealing woman from the third row, but an American reporter was louder, "What was the argument about? I mean what kind of a thing could evoke such fight?"

"…" Clarisse just looked down,

"Your Majesty, please!"

"It's just…so hard to admit such a thing," she sighed deeply, "Because it means as a woman I've failed,"

"How do you mean it?"

"Yesterday I finally had to face with the truth on a very cruel way…" her voice was disillusioned and sad, "That my husband cheats on me, and he only married me for money and position."

Everybody was shocked even more if it was possible, while she just stood there with teary eyes, "But you didn't know about it?" asked a man, "There must have been signs at least…"

"Oh yes, there were many signs," her voice was trembling, "But I thought I was wrong and he always explained it away, then yesterday…yesterday he…" she could not continue just ran out crying…

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews as always, namely to my dear Faby, Veve, tengland2, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks, risingdancer, LoveJulie35, Honkytonkangel, Faithful Magewhisper, Brittany and to I-AM-RIVER-SONG. Thanks again and Happy New Year to everybody!

As Clarisse ran out of the press conference she left a very indignant and shocked crowd behind her, because people really did love her and they could not imagine how can be the Viscount such a bastard with their lovely queen…

Clarisse was not an actress type, but she cold totally empathize herself into situations and feelings so she was more than perfect in the role of the cheated and abused wife. As she reached the private quarters of the palace she immediately stopped crying and stepping into the throne room she was strong and determined again.

"And the Oscar goes to..." smiled Mia proudly,

"...goes to that bitch!" cried Mabrey as two security men tried to held him down.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" cried Joseph immediately, but Clarisse stopped him,

"Just let him what he wants to say."

"Do you really think you can smear me in public?" he hissed, "Do you really think you just drop a few tears and people will believe everything you say?"

"You know it's like gossips... There's no need for truth to believe in it. And as we see people do believe me, because they were quite in a lynching mood when I left them. So you can be happy if they won't pull you up onto a streetlamp."

"Really? Then I would be really curious about what would you say in front of the court." he said provokingly, "You could tell your little story in front of the judges too?"

"Absolutely," smiled Clarisse, "I can play my role anywhere and there's another good thing in court…"

"…."

"It's in my pocket like the Parliament in yours."

"Grandma…" hissed Mia,

"Hm?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure," she nodded and they stepped a bit farther, "What is it dear?"

"This is the solution," Mia smiled excitedly.

"What?"

"You really don't see it?"

"…Not really," she answered hesitatingly. "What kind of a solution?"

"What kind of a solution? The solution for everything. The solution you can make an end to this marriage with. Gosh, just think! If you go to court with your story the Viscount will get into prison for quite a few years, so if he wants to avoid this..."

"Oh my…" Clarisse was speechless for a moment. "Wait, it really can work?"

"Just think on it…"

"I think I will cry…" she said then took a deep breath before she turned back to Mabrey. "Well it seems you have a lucky day, because I have an offer for you."

"An offer? What kind of an offer?"

"As they say an offer you cannot refuse."

"Hm, that starts to get interesting. What is about exactly?"

"It's easy, if you do not want to go to jail for a… well, I'm not a lawyer, but I'm sure you would get at least ten years for the things you 'committed' against me and another five for how they say? For you unfortunately choose the wrong person. So if you want to avoid jail, you have twenty-four hours to sign the divorce and abolish the marriage law with Parliament."

"Well… that would not be advisable."

"Not taking seriously my threats would not be advisable." said Clarisse menacingly.

"Oh really? And why are you so sure?"

"Because up to now, I've been accommodating the intruders in my life, but today call it bad timing, call it karma," she slowly put her hand over Joseph's gun, "I've reached a tipping point. So if you continue to threaten me or my family in any way I will kill you."

"You are joking, right?" the Viscount finally started to worry.

"I never joke, you should have learned by now. So offers on the table, you have 5 minutes…"

To be continued…


End file.
